The Boy on 34th Street
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: Christmas is nearing! A time for happiness, joy and Christmas cheer. But this is not always the case. Christmas Town, Minnesota has lost all signs of Christmas spirit. It's critical that the Christmas spirit is returned to this town, or Christmas may never be the same again. One boy is trying to change this, before Christmas is destroyed forever. Can he save Christmas in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So, I've recently been writing requests for people in order to get inspiration for my other stories. In doing so, it's given me inspiration for this story!**

**I developed it last night and now its ready to be posted :)**

**Who doesn't love a good Christmas story?**

**I will try to update every day until Christmas Eve when it should hopefully be finished :)**

**Please review and give me your feedback as to whether you like this or not!**

_Italics = _**Narrator**

**And by the way, the narrator is not me. Someone special is telling this story ;)**

**Hope you enjoy and I don't own BTR! :D**

* * *

_Hello boys and girls._

_Welcome to this little Christmas tale._

_You will be seeing a lot of me...well hearing. I think it's only appropriate that I introduce myself so that we can become better acquainted. I'm..._

_No._

_I won't reveal my identity just yet. Let's get you guessing as to who I am. Anyway, the reason why we are all here isn't to discuss me, is it?_

_On with the story!_

_Christmas tales usually start with a family of some sort. They could be sitting around the fireplace, getting out decorations or arguing about who gets to put the fairy on top of the tree._

_Most start like this, but some do not, take ours for example._

_We start with a lone figure, standing on the corner in thick clothing and a coat. He holds an old, battered guitar linked to a strap around his neck. Resting on top of his brown spiked hair, there is a red and white Christmas hat. It is the 3rd of December after all._

_Other people are present too. Many men and women, even some children, are rushing to get home and avoid the freezing temperatures._

_All that is on their minds is getting inside and out of the frost ridden outdoors._

_They don't seem to notice how bare their town is or the little girl and her mother, bundled together on the side of the street. They have no money for food or shelter. They would have Christmas cheer, if the very people running past them hadn't of abandoned them in their time of need._

_The place, in which this tale is set, is a small area in Minnesota, nicknamed Christmas Town._

_You would expect a place with such a name, to have bright, flashing Christmas lights, carollers adorning the streets and lots of people excited for the 25th day of December._

_If you are one of those people who thought that, then you are wrong._

_Christmas Town has been named such because it is the polar opposite. Streets are empty of Christmas lights, leaving it dull and drab. The people here have all been consumed by greed, arrogance or selfishness. There are a few that remain pure, but most have given in to these devilish feelings. They would prefer to receive than to give._

_Perhaps the worst thing of all is that there is scarcely any Christmas spirit._

_This is where we come back to the boy on the corner. The street sign reads 34th street. Some of you clever ones will realize that this is the title of our story. If not, then you now know._

_A soft melody comes from the strumming of his guitar and the moving of his lips. A small crowd has gathered, as even though they have lost their Christmas cheer, they still love a song or two._

* * *

"He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake..."

The crowd disperse when the song is finished, obviously too busy to praise the lad. Ah, I do see one elderly woman making her way towards him though.

"Take this, for your troubles of standing out here in the freezing air and singing to that bunch of grumpy folks" she said, handing him a crisp $20.

He looked shocked and surprised, not wanting to accept the kind offer, but not wanting to seem rude.

"I can't take that, I'm sorry. I sing for fun. To try and rustle up some Christmas spirit. This town seems to have lost that years ago." he frowned upon his own explanation.

The elderly woman nodded in agreement.

"It is sad" she said. "In my day, you would see town folk bustling about here 'till midnight, buying gifts for loved ones. Now look."  
_  
What the old woman has to say is true. Christmas Town is certainly not what it used to be. I should know as I've been around long enough. Longer than you or your parents have been living. Your grandparents too._

"And also, in my day, many more folk would be tipping you for your music. So take it and you shall make an old woman, very happy."

"But-"

"I don't care what you do with it." she cut him off. "Spend it on sweets or the latest video game, I don't mind. Just take it, please."

The boy sighed and smiled. He gently took the folded note and held it in his hands.

"Thank you" he replied, more grateful than she would ever know.

"No problem, dear. This town needs more young lads like you. I admire you very much. Now I must be on my way, goodbye." she smiled at him once more, before making her way down the street.

Once she was gone, the boy made his way over to the shivering mother and daughter who were huddled on the sidewalk. He held out the note.

"What's this?" the woman asked in a whisper.

"It's enough to get you into a shelter for a few nights, food and a nice, warm bed. It's yours." he said, handing it over as the mother gripped it slowly.

"Really? You mean it?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" the woman cried, jumping up and hugging him with all her strength. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"I think I might have some idea." the boy replied with a wink.

Feeling a tug on his coat sleeve, he looked down to see the little girl looking up at him.

"Fank you Misterw" she said shyly. The boy poked her nose and hugged her.

"Go on, go and get some real food in you both." the boy told them.

Thanking him again, they both rushed off, to find a place better than the cold sidewalk.

The boy smiled again. He gathered his things and walked off into the night, whistling jingle bells happily to himself.

* * *

_That boy was very nice, don't you think? I certainly like the boy. He is much different to the cold hearted people in Christmas Town._

_This is it for the first part of our Christmas tale, but come back soon, for in the next part, we shall find out exactly who our lovely, guitar playing friend is._

_For now, I wish you a good day and a good night._

_Farewell until tomorrow, my friends._

* * *

**So, do you like it? What do you think of it? Any guesses as to who the boy is? **

**To keep his identity secret for the first chapter, there will not be a specific character allocated for this story :P**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue it or not! **

**Thanks!**

**~swagUPwindowsDOWN**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, uploading this quickly before I go to school :P_**

**_It was meant to be up last night, but I had internet problems._**

**_It's snowing, but I still have to go to school :P_**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_Hello again!_

_How have you been today? _

_Are you here for the next part of our Christmas tale?_

Of course you are!

Shall we get right to it then?

Ok!

For this chapter, we start, in a school. By some lockers, are stood a few boys. Three to be exact.

To some, they could be seen as an...unusual sight.

One, standing tall above the others, possesses a skin tone some could only dream of. His hair, combed to perfection, is of a chestnut tone, his hazel eyes complimenting the obviously many hours work spent on the fine locks. In his back pocket, is a visible black comb, which he takes out every now and again and makes sure his hair hasn't lost any shape.

_The next, is wearing a helmet upon his black hair. The reason for the hockey item is that this boy cannot stop running into things. He tries to pull of crazy, unheard of stunts that are always bound to end up badly. Not too smart, if you ask me, but it's his personality. He is the smallest of the trio, the little Latino always wearing a wide grin and bouncing around. He is just a ball of energy._

_The last of the three friends, has blonde hair and stunning jade eyes. He is smaller than the first, but taller than the second. You can tell that he is the leader of the three. You can tell that the other two hold an admiration towards him at first glance. The blonde is the most rational out of the group, having to bring the others back to Earth every now and again. However, he is the one to come up with all the hair-raising schemes that get them in a whole world of trouble. _

_Let's see what they're up to._

* * *

"And I want that new range of hair care products, that new video game...oh, and a new TV for my room and..."

"James" the blonde says addressing the tallest. "That's a bit much, don't you think? Your parents won't be able to afford all of that" he told him as gently as he could.

James shook his head, not agreeing.

"No, they'll get it all, they have to. I mean, it's their job. I write a list and they buy the things on it." James reasoned. The little Latino nodded.

"Yeah and besides, who doesn't want all those presents? It's the best part of Christmas!" he chirped.

"Carlos!" the blonde cried, appalled. "Christmas isn't just about the presents! What about family and love and joy and..."

"Aw Kendall, don't bum my mood with all your sappy stuff. I don't care about love and joy. I care about all the presents I have to open on Christmas day." James remarked.

"Me too! That and all the food we can eat. Nothing beats loads of presents and good food!" Carlos budded in.

Kendall sighed, seeing this wasn't going anywhere and that they would never change their minds. He couldn't quite believe they were turning like all the other people in this town though. Maybe they were.

"Have you got a Christmas tree?" he asked, trying to get the topic off of presents. His jaw dropped when both shook their heads, seeming unfazed. "But, but...you had trees last year!" he protested loudly.

"Whoa, Kendall, calm down. It's only a tree; we have plenty of them around." James replied.

"Yeah, it takes too long to get one and then decorate it. Too much effort. What's the point?" Carlos added.

"The point is that it's an important part of Christmas! Helping bring Christmas spirit!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, Kendall. Whatever."

The school bell rung, signalling the end of the school day. Seeing as he was in a losing battle, Kendall gave up and said goodbye. James and Carlos had managed to get themselves detentions for talking in class, so that left Kendall to walk home alone.

On his way, he passed all the dreary buildings. He thought it was sad how no one really celebrated Christmas properly around here. They were all about the presents and the food. They probably didn't even know the real meaning of Christmas. His own little sister didn't even believe in Santa and she was only 10 years old. She had stopped believing in Santa when she was 7. Santa was one of the things that made Christmas special. He was a Christmas tradition.

_Well, yes, I do believe Santa is very important when it comes to Christmas, but what about the proper meaning, Kendall? The deeper meaning?_

Besides, wasn't Christmas really meant to be about family? Wasn't it meant to be about love and kindness. Giving and sharing, rather than receiving. About the Holy story and how we can all come together.

_There we are, that's better._

Walking along further, Kendall could hear a faint sound. Music was playing around the corner. As he turned said corner, he saw something that made him smile. Something that made his heart fill with warmth and his stomach fill with butterflies. He watched the boy singing, someone with real Christmas spirit. And as soon as he saw him, he knew he had to get to know this wonderful boy.

* * *

_There we are, Kendall has seen our little friend. _

_Next time, he shall meet him and a new friendship shall be formed._

_Come back soon to see what happens next._

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review to tell me!**

**Off to school now, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

**I'm glad that some of you like this, so I'm going to keep writing it for you! :)**

**Some of you are just too nice ;)**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I've been a bit rushed lately. But, I will try and make the next one longer for you!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_Welcome back!_

_I'm glad that you all like this little Christmas tale._

_So here we are, on the 5__th__ December._

_20 days, 480 hours, 28,800 minutes, 1,728,000 seconds until Christmas._

_Well, that's if it was exactly 12am, but that doesn't matter._

_What does matter is that we are going to find out what is going happen with Kendall and our brown eyed friend._

_I don't know about you, but I cannot wait!_

* * *

The boy sighed as he watched the crowd leave, forgetting all about the happiness that filled them when hearing the joyous Christmas tunes that he played. It was weird how people couldn't be bothered for Christmas when it made them so happy.

As he was putting his guitar in its case, he heard clapping from behind him. His ears perked at the sound and he slowly turned around to see the blonde haired boy, whom we now know as Kendall.

"Thank you?" he asked rather timidly. He hadn't really met anyone of his own age yet.

"You're welcome. You're a great singer, you know?" Kendall complimented the boy before him.

The boy scratched the back of his neck, face flushing red. "I'm not that great" he mumbled. Kendall chuckled at his modesty.

"If you wanna believe that, then fine, but I'll always disagree with you." He told him, flashing him a sideways grin.

The boy chuckled himself and gave Kendall his own cheeky grin.

"I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight." Kendall introduced, sticking his hand out.

The boy took the hand and shook it. He opened his mouth and hesitated. Kendall was confused; it looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm...Chris...Tamispirs?" he greeted slowly, eyebrows rising at his own words.

"You sure about that?" Kendall joked because it seemed the boy wasn't sure on his own name.

"Yeah..." he dragged out. "But everyone calls me Logan. That's my middle name and I like it better" he grinned, his sentences now picking up and sounding confident of what he was saying.

"Well ok, Logan, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Kendall."

"You know" Kendall started "I don't think I've seen someone with this much Christmas spirit in a long time. It's nice to see someone trying to restore that to this town."

"Well that's what Christmas is all about!" Logan exclaimed happily.

"You bet! I love Christmas! Not because of presents, I don't care about that. What's important is that it's about family, generosity and love."

Kendall couldn't be sure, but he swore he saw something twinkle in his eyes. In fact, when Kendall had told Logan what he thought of Christmas, Logan seemed to become even happier. His cheeks, though still incredibly pale, now held a pink hue to them. But Kendall just put it down to the cold winter afternoon.

* * *

_I don't think it's just the cold, Kendall. _

_What do you all think it is?_

_Well, of course I know, but if I were to tell you, there wouldn't be much of story now, would there?_

_Kendall and Logan talked for ages. I can't begin to tell you what about, there's just too many!_

_What I can tell you is that the two's friendship is one of the strongest I have seen, even though they met mere minutes ago._

_Anyway, time passes when you're having fun, doesn't it?_

_That's what Kendall and Logan found and soon, they had to say goodbye._

* * *

"Wow, where's the time gone? I'm sorry Kendall, but I really have to go." Logan said apologetically, giving him a sad smile for once.

"Yeah me too, but do you go to the school two blocks down from here?" Kendall asked before he could go.

Logan looked extremely confused. "What's schoo- oh yeah, um yeah I do" Logan said quickly, hoping Kendall hadn't caught the slip up.

Kendall smiled and nodded, but he definitely had noticed what Logan had said. It sounded as if he was going to ask what school was. Hadn't he ever been to one? Did Logan actually know what a school was?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Logan's soft, angelic voice broke him out of his thoughts. He would have to think about this later.

"Yeah, see you then" they both stood there, wondering who should turn away first. It was like two lovers on a phone in the movies, debating who should hang up first.

_In my opinion, it looked rather humorous. They both really didn't want to leave each other._

_Well, that certainly speaks volumes._

Eventually, they both turned around together at the same time, so they both could leave simultaneously and no one had to leave first.

However, they couldn't stop themselves from glancing over their shoulders once or twice.

Ok...maybe it was more than that.

* * *

_Aren't they sweet?_

_I'm just glad they have finally met each other!_

_They took their time!_

_But, I suppose I am the one telling this tale. I'm sorry, but you just can't rush these things._

_Besides, the next instalment of our tale will bring more of James and Carlos and their first meeting with Kendall's new friend._

_How do you think they will react? _

_Maybe, Logan can remind them of the true meaning of Christmas._

_We'll have to wait and see._

_For now though,_

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, even though it was short!**

**Please leave me some reviews, I don't care if they're even just a few words! I don't really know if people like this story, since only a few have reviewed. **

**So please, tell me what you think of it!**

**I will be back tomorrow with another update and Logan shall be introduced to James and Carlos! :D**

**Bye!**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I had no internet connection for 4 days and then when that was fixed, I was hit with writer's block for this next chapter! **

**I feel awful for not updating, but I'll try to update every day from now :P **

**I just want to say that Victory4Zim is a very clever person ;) You know why :P**

**Also BigTimeRush-BTR...you're still the only person to know! I hope you keep the secret safe! ;)**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_It has been such a long time since we last saw each other!_

_I've just been so busy, Christmas is nearing and I need to make sure I have everything for the big day._

_If I didn't...well, then I would be upsetting a lot of people._

_And I certainly don't want that._

_So, where did we last leave off?_

_Oh yes, Kendall and Logan had just met each other, I remember now._

_Old age gets to you sometimes._

_How about I tell you the next part of the story?_

_Here we go._

* * *

Kendall waited nervously at his locker. He was up all night questioning the day before. Logan just seemed so confused about everything he had said and it didn't make any sense. Was Kendall not clear in what he was saying? No, he was certain he was. Any other person would have understood him. So why didn't Logan?

Kendall sighed. This was doing his head in. He didn't even know if he would see Logan at school today. Logan may not be in any of his classes. There was one thing Kendall was positive of though. Logan had never been to his school. Being on the school hockey team, you got to know most people in the school. Logan had never graced the halls and he had never been in the school cafeteria.

But that was another thing that puzzled Kendall. Logan had just...appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere. No houses had been put up for sale or bought in months. Where was Logan staying? And who with? Logan was like a riddle, too hard to figure out unless you analyzed every single bit of it. And until Kendall got to know him better, he couldn't do that. He would just have to observe Logan and see what he could work out for himself. It may sound like he was being a bit of a creeper, but he had to find out what was up with this boy. He had to.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he heard laughing and glanced up to see James and Carlos approaching him. James, as usual, looked perfect and Carlos already had some marks on his clothes from bashing into something. Kendall chuckled and shook his head. Only them. They greeted each other and talked for a while, topics such as James and Carlos' detention coming up. Apparently they ended up leaving early because the teacher didn't even show up. Kendall was about to tell them about the very special brunette he met last night, when he saw the boy in question making his way through the doors.

Logan looked absolutely freaked out. He gasped and flinched whenever someone came near him. He jumped whenever something made a loud noise, like the lockers slamming and people shouting. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he walked with his arms clinging to his torso, squeezing passed all the students quickly. His eyes darted around the building, the chocolate orbs brown and fearful. As the football team ran past to practice, yelling and barging through, Logan let out an audible squeak and covered his ears with his pale hands, eyes scrunching up tight.

There was no doubt that Logan looked completely and utterly out of place in the school halls. It was also pretty clear to everyone around him that he had never been to a school before in his life.

Did that mean he had been homeschooled?

Was that why he was so new to this?

* * *

_Keep guessing._

_ Logan has a reason for being so uncomfortable in a school building._

_It is true that Logan has never been to a school before. _

_I think we all know that._

_But there is a bigger, deeper reason for why Logan has never been in this sort of situation before._

_Do you know why?_

* * *

"Logan!" Kendall shouted go get the small boy's attention. The second Logan saw the blonde, Logan ran over to him, slipping and sliding his way towards the three. James and Carlos had abruptly ended their conversation at the sight of the strange boy making his way towards them.

"Kendall?" James whispered rather loudly.

Kendall took his eyes off of Logan who was still trying to make his way through the crowded halls and gave James a questioning look.

"Why do you seem to know the freaky kid that's making his way towards us?" James cried in, pointing towards Logan like he was a little mouse scurrying towards them.

"That..." Kendall said, reaching out for the boy who was almost there and bringing him over, his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Is Logan!"

"Hey Logan" James said awkwardly.

"How does Kendall know you?" Carlos asked nosily.

Logan looked lost for words; Kendall could tell also by the way his shoulders were shaking under his hands.

"I saw Logan playing his guitar and singing Christmas songs on the corner of 34th, that's how we met." He told his friends, hoping they would like Logan as much as he did.

"Ok...why was he singing Christmas songs?" James asked confused.

Kendall took his hands off of Logan's shoulders and stood next him, creating a sort of semi circle. Once the words were out of James' mouth, Logan's face paled, almost going as white as the snow that often fell in Minnesota. He ignored it though. Kendall knew if someone was sick. It was like a sick sense, and Logan, as far as he could tell, wasn't sick.

But why had he gone paler?

"Because it's almost Christmas"

They all looked at Logan who had finally spoken in a meek, little voice.

Carlos scoffed. "Yeah, but you don't sing at Christmas, even I knew that and I'm barely getting a C in Math."

"Then why are they called Christmas songs?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because some stupid person decided that we should have Christmas songs. But who sings on Christmas anyway? It's just boring and stupid." Carlos replied.

If it was possible, Logan had gone even whiter.

"No it's not! It helps create Christmas spirit!" Logan stomped his foot a little, trying to prove his point.

"Awww...little Logan thinks everyone around here cares about Christmas." He looked to Carlos. "I bet he still believes in Santa Claus." Carlos sniggered. "Well news flash, he has never ever been real and the only good thing about Christmas is the presents." James sneered.

Logan started coughing immediately as James finished. It kept going on and on and Kendall had to pat the boy's back to make it stop.

"Man Logan, are you sick or something?" he asked after Logan's hacking had finished. The boy shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Anyway...James is right Logan. There's nothing good about Christmas apart from presents and food. It's no fun getting a tree or singing or even putting up Christmas lights." Carlos agreed with his friend.

"But, but, but...what about the real meaning?" Logan asked desperately, voice now strangely croaky when it had been fine minutes ago. "What about spending time with family and being happy? What about the fun of wrapping up presents you're giving to others?"

"The only wrapping going on in my house, will be my parents wrapping mine and my sisters' presents."

Logan cleared his throat again, coughing again slightly.

"I don't see why people force children to give presents. I haven't gotten anyone anything this year and I'm not going to. My parents and relatives get the presents to give to the children. It's their job."

Logan started to hack and cough again, this time not stopping.

"I must admit, they are both right in a way. Christmas is just way too much effort, Logie. I mean, my sister doesn't even believe in Santa and she hasn't all her life. Neither have we."

It was Kendall's words that made Logan suddenly turn a shade of green. He clutched his stomach and gasped out "oh no" before running with his hand over his mouth to the boy's bathroom.

"He's gonna blow chunks!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall was confused. He had been trying to figure Logan out, but now that seemed impossible. Logan didn't seem like a normal 16 year old like them. There was already so much about him that confused the living daylights out of the blonde and now there was even more to contend with.

Logan seemed to be fine. He seemed like he was perfectly happy and healthy. But then, someone would say something about their town not celebrating Christmas or James and Carlos would share their opinions on the holiday and he would suddenly cough or choke or go redder or paler. And now he was throwing up in the boy's bathroom.

What on earth was going on with Logan?

Not long after Logan came out, looking miraculously better than before. He told them not to worry and they all decided to change the subject, showing Logan where their first class was, which luckily was with them.

As they walked there, Kendall decided one thing that he was determined to do.

Whatever was going on with Logan...he was going to find out.

* * *

_I wonder if he will find out._

_Do you think so?_

_What are your views on the strange happenings with Logan in this part?_

_You'll have to wait and see what happens next chapter!_

_Until then,_

_I wish you a good day and night._

* * *

**There you go! I hope it wasn't too bad and that you haven't stopped reading because I haven't updated in ages!**

**Reviews are amazing, you don't have to review, but I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and your feedback on the story! **

**Please review, it would be awesome!**

**Also, thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favourited or followed. It means the world to know you like this story! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one night!**

**And longest chapter yet!**

**I'm on a role!**

**But I thought you deserved as much considering how long it took me to update before :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, I personally like it a lot. There's an argument in this one :)**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_Hello again, my friends._

_How are we all again?_

_I can't wait to tell this next part of the story to you._

_I hope you like this story so far._

_I do not know about you, but today has been a busy day for me._

_Only 12 days until Christmas!_

_I better make sure I get all my Christmas gifts wrapped soon!_

_Anyway, enough with me rambling on. _

_Let's get to the story!_

* * *

Logan had been going to the school for just over a week. He had made a good friend in Kendall and James and Carlos, although they thought he was slightly weird, had grown fond of the small boy.

They had quickly found out that Logan was somewhat of a genius. He knew everything and anything and got every question he was asked correct. One teacher had even made him empty his pockets to see if he had cheat sheets. He didn't, of course, and everyone soon knew him as a genius.

They were currently sitting in History, 4th period, right before lunch. No one was really listening too much to what the teacher was saying. At this time of year, the students didn't bother to work. The holidays were coming up and they saw this as a time to just goof around. Face it, no kid works properly in the weeks before Christmas.

They had already taken the register and when the teacher called out "Christ Tamispirs" everyone started to whisper. They didn't know anyone by that name. Then Logan had answered and told the teacher that he liked to be called Logan.

James and Carlos had teased Logan just a bit about his weird sounding name.

Every teacher knew that their students wouldn't work in these weeks, so they put the normal syllabus aside and taught them random things to do with their subject.

For example in science, they had been told that if Rudolph were real, which Logan protested they couldn't prove he wasn't, he would have to travel extremely fast to get round the whole world in one night. He had said that the red-nosed reindeer would have to travel at 650 miles per second, 3,000 times the speed of sound. He also would be carrying 321,300 tons of presents, not counting Santa.

353,000 tons travelling at 650 miles per second creates enormous air resistance which would heat the reindeer up the same way as spacecrafts re-entering the earth's atmosphere. The lead pair of reindeer would absorb 14.3 quintillion joules of energy. Per second. Each. In short, they would burst into flame almost instantaneously, exposing the reindeer behind them, and create deafening sonic booms in their wake. The entire reindeer team will be vaporized within 4.26 thousandths of a second. Santa, meanwhile, will be subjected to centrifugal forces 17,500.06 times greater than gravity.

He concluded that because of this, there never had and never will be such a thing as Santa and his pack of reindeers. If there was...well, he's dead now.

Logan had raised his hand so quick that Kendall, who had been sitting next to him, was almost knocked out of his seat by the rush of wind that was thrown at him by the action.

Then the small boy had continued to argue that those were just figures. No one could really measure it precisely and the figures used were estimates. He also said that even though everyone didn't believe in Santa, they couldn't truly prove he wasn't real, Rudolph too. They also apparently hadn't thought about the kind of magic Santa was equipped with and just want his sleigh could withstand. Therefore, Logan had ended saying that it was possible for Santa and his reindeer to be safe and get around the world in one night.

The class had all erupted into laughter.

"He still believes in Santa!" one boy cried.

"And Rudolph!" another had added, bursting out into more laughter.

"Aw, I bet he even sent a list to the North Pole...yeah, you're mommy buys the presents, not Santa."

Everyone had gone on laughing for ages and ages. James and Carlos had laughed along, but stopped when they saw how hurt Logan had been.

He had started coughing again and this time it looked like he couldn't breathe properly. He was taking huge, deep breaths that didn't seem to be helping anything and his face held no colour. He was swaying in his seat as yet more people laughed and shouted about how Santa wasn't real and how they had never believed in the big guy.

* * *

_Appalling if you ask me!_

_Where has their Christmas spirit gone?_

_And how mean can they be?_

_It's disgusting and frankly, if I could, I would just go and help Logan show that Santa is real!_

_Who's with me?_

* * *

The teacher, who had been laughing along with the class at Logan's explanation, stopped when he saw the discomfort the teen was in. He went up to Logan and asked him what was wrong and if he felt like he was going to throw up. Logan had nodded and again he ran to the boy's bathroom to throw up.

Kendall had been very worried to say the least.

This time had been worse than when it was just James, Carlos and Kendall himself with Logan.

And he had so badly protested the science teacher's logic. How would he know that the figures were probably wrong? Yes he was a genius, but the man in front of them had a degree in science. And Logan had been talking about magic to back up his point. Magic.

Kendall was certain magic did not exist.

What was up with this boy?

Logan had come back about ten minutes later; declining the teacher's offer of going to the medical office and insisting he was fine. Kendall had been sceptical, but really Logan did look a lot better. It was like he had never even thrown up in the first place.

Kendall would have to keep an even better watch of this boy.

* * *

_This just keeps getting stranger and stranger._

_I wonder what could be going on with Logan._

_Well, I know._

_But you don't!_

* * *

So, back to History. The teacher droning on and on had bored the students out of their minds and some had even fallen asleep.

Kendall was to the right of Logan, not really listening, instead choosing to observe Logan and try and figure the boy out. James and Carlos were in front of them, James secretly looking at his reflection in his mirror under the table and Carlos doodling on the wood of the desk.

"So on 25th December, putting aside the painstakingly stupid thing called Christmas being associated with this day, there were other things that happened." The teacher started, her frizzy hair just managing to be contained in the bun it was drawn up into.

"Christmas Island was founded and named by Captain William Mynors of the East India Ship Company vessel, the Royal Mary. Now, personally I think this was a very interesting story as-"

She stopped as she saw one hand go up, right in the middle of the classroom.

"Yes Logan?"

She sighed. She had heard about the new student from some of the other teacher's. They had told her about how strongly he thought of his opinions. Especially when it came to Christmas.

"Why don't we learn about the Christmas?" the brunette asked, not noticing the whole class now staring at him.

"Logan that is something you can learn in your spare time at home. School is not a time for silly stories. School is for learning things that will help you all throughout your life. Now as I was saying-"

"But it will help you throughout your life." Logan replied, completely ignoring the fact that the teacher was trying to get on with the lesson.

"No it won't Logan, please just let me get on with the-"

"People will be more educated! And have a greater understanding of Christmas!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan listen-"

"No! You can learn about Mary, Joseph and Jesus! Or if you don't believe in that sort of thing, you can learn songs, learn about traditions! And then there's Saint Nick!" Logan was practically shouting now, his chest heaving with anger.

"Logan Saint Nick is a legend-"

"No! Saint Nick was real! He went around giving money and presents to the poor at night!"

"It's a legend Logan, it's not real. Saint Nick is known as many things; it's just something to tell children about." The teacher rubbed her forehead at the oncoming headache there. She had no idea just how passionate Logan was about Christmas.

"Yes, Saint Nick is known as many things! He's known as Sinterklaas, de Kerstman, Père Noël, Tomte, Božiček, Papá Noel, Babbo Natale, Moș Crăciun, Father Christmas and many others! And over here, even though I know you don't want to say it and no one believes in him, there is still a man every child believes in. Every child in every other place in America believes in a man, in red, with a white beard and who might be a bit chubby. That man is what this whole town should believe in and I can't believe you don't!"

He took a deep cleansing breath, saying one thing before he stormed out of the classroom.

"And that man...is Santa Claus."

* * *

_You tell them Logan!_

_I agree with everything you said there._

_What about you lot?_

_Now we all know just how passionate Logan is about Christmas._

_Why shouldn't he be?_

_Anyway, we shall have to leave that until next chapter._

_So for now,_

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**Oooh! Action!**

**I personally agree with Logan, they should be allowed to learn about Christmas and should believe in Santa!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**

**Thanks,**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Soo sorry for not updating in a long time, but basically there was some drama at the weekend that meant I physically couldn't.**

**Basically, on Saturday, I suddenly got lightheaded and sick and then I couldn't breathe and ended up going to hospital. I had to stay overnight and then on Sunday I fainted. So yeah, I wasn't very well at all this weekend and then Monday I had off school because of how bad I was feeling.**

**I'm sure I worried ALittleMoreCargan a lot, so if she's reading this, I'm incredibly sorry for that! She was talking to me at the time and tried to help me as much as she could. She's a true friend and you guys should seriously read her stories because they're amazing and she doesn't seem to realise that! So all go and leave nice comments on her stories and tell her what a great author she is! :D**

**I'm so grateful to all of you for all your reviews, favourites and follows! It's what inspires me and keeps me going!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

**I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

_Greetings._

_Glad to see you all back again._

_Last time, Logan stormed out of his History class._

_For a good reason, though. _

_Nobody cares about Christmas, you, me and Logan can see that. _

_Maybe Logan can get through to the others and show them how fun Christmas really is!_

_Let's hope so._

_On with the story then!_

* * *

Logan paced back and forth, tuning his guitar. He was fuming. How could no one care about Christmas at all? It was a disgrace.

Logan was a traveller. He had been to many countries, many cities, towns and villages. All had their own culture and way of doing things. But none were as bad as Christmas Town. They had no spirit, no fun and no sense of community. Christmas was when you all came together and celebrated as one big family. This place had small groups of people that stayed segregated from the rest.

He needed to think of a way to bring everyone together and make them enjoy Christmas again. But what? What was big enough and important enough for the whole town to want to come? What would get them off their butts, out of their houses and joining in?

Logan sighed. He couldn't think now. No, he would do that later. Now, he was going to sing and see if he could bring at least a little bit of cheer to the towns people. There was quite a lot of people walking around, some running even. Logan hoped that it was because they were getting Christmas trees or hurrying to get Christmas lights, but he knew that they were most likely going to or coming home from work. School wasn't out just yet so he would have to waits for the kids to come by. Only about half an hour to go.

Logan wasn't proud of storming out of school like he did. He knew he was most likely going to get punished with detentions when he went back. But that History teacher was just so annoying. Why couldn't they learn about Christmas? Why was the thought of the holiday just pushed to the side, instead of being shared so that little ones could have a better knowledge of the cheerful time? Well, Christmas round here certainly wasn't cheerful. Not in the slightest. But hopefully, with some encouragement and a little Christmas spirit, they could learn to love it like they once did.

The brunette boy glanced up from what he was doing, guitar pick in his mouth, when he felt a presence in front of him. There stood the little lady from before. Her grey hair was blowing gently in the breeze and she smiled up at him with gleaming blue eyes. He smiled back and took the pick out from his mouth, letting his guitar fall from his hands and hang comfortably around his neck.

"Hello again" he greeted with a grin.

"Hello dear. It's nice to see you haven't given up yet. I know many boys like you that would have thrown the sock in the day after they started."

"Not me."

The woman chuckled. "No, not you. And I know why."

At this Logan looked confused. What did she mean?

"I've met your father." She said knowingly.

Logan was at first a little shocked. She said she had met his father. Where had this all come from?

"I'm afraid you might have mistaken me for someone else." He told her politely, trying to see if there was anything he could recognise about her. And apart from seeing her the other night, there wasn't.

"No, not at all. I may look like a batty old woman, but I know when I am right. Your father came to me one evening when I was a little girl. We didn't have much, just a little house with one small room for my parents and 6 children. I had almost lost all hope, but then he came."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Logan asked breathily.

The wise woman nodded. She chuckled again.

"You're just like him. Kind, generous, always happy no matter what. Your father made me realise that Christmas wasn't a time to be sad. Instead we should be happy for what we had."

Logan smiled at that, waiting for her to go on.

"I had always wanted better life for my family. My little brothers were suffering from pneumonia and my elder sisters were too weak to move. I was somehow the fittest amongst my small family. My mother was depressed and miserable and my father couldn't work due to being crippled. That night I told your father that I wanted them to be happier, to have better lives and live with no suffering."

"Did my father help?" Logan hoped that he had, he was notorious for such.

She smiled.

"May they rest in peace."

Logan now understood what she meant. Her family were suffering and the only way to help was to end it. Logan knew his father had a reason and he would have tried his best to find another way, but they must have been too far gone.

"And I'm so happy that you're here. Trying to make a difference and help all these people, just like your father did. Just like he is continuing to do in many ways."

Logan blushed; he had never been one for compliments.

"You do realise that he's not actually my father. He's just the closest thing I have." Logan admitted, feeling bad for saying to this lady that the man was his father, when he wasn't.

"Of course. He may not be your father Logan, but he and you are so alike."

"H-how did you know my name?"

Her eyes sparkled, making them light up as little flakes of snow started to fall.

"Your father. He still comes to see me sometimes. Checking up on me and making sure I'm well. I always make sure the whiskey is stocked up though, that and-"

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Logan finished her sentence for her, not even needing an answer.

"Oh Logan, I do hope you succeed, dear. You deserve a good ending before you have to go."

Logan nodded. "I hope so. But I'm starting to get sick. Coughing too."

Her smile fell and she noticed how much paler he looked since she had last seen him. His eyes had sunken in to his thinning face and his eyes held a hint of pain and discomfort.

"I can't go before I'm done here. I...I don't want to go at all." the boy in front of her looked so small and vulnerable. She knew he had a great responsibility upon his shoulders and he never backed down from anything. Now she could see that underneath the sensible, practical and strong exterior, he was just like a normal teenager.

"Oh honey..." she stepped forwards and wrapped her bony arms around him. Logan had never experienced this before, but it was something he craved. He let his walls collapse for once and a few tears slipped out of his big brown eyes and onto the sidewalk, freezing the moment they hit the ground. He didn't cry for long, but the kind old woman still comforted him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Oh nonsense, dear." She waved off his apology with her hand "everyone needs to cry sometimes. It's what makes us human."

"But-"Logan protested.

"I don't care what you think, it's what makes us human...even you."

Logan smiled and wiped the rest of his tears away, gripping onto his guitar again.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I know you'll succeed Logan. And if you don't, you shouldn't worry about it. You're already changing this town. So don't worry."

Logan watched as she started to make her way back down the street, when a thought came into his mind.

"Wait! I never got to know your name!" he called. The old woman turned around and smiled.

"Noël" she smiled and then she rounded the corner.

Logan looked on even after she had disappeared around the corner. He smiled to himself again and decided on one thing.

He was definitely not going to go before he had completed what he had to do.

* * *

_So what can you guess from this part of the story?_

_A lot of things happened in this chapter. Maybe a few of you clever ones will be closer to guessing what is happening in this story._

_Anyway, I shall let you get along with whatever you have to do._

_There's certainly a lot to do before the big day!_

_So for now, _

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**So, I don't know if you saw them, but there were A LOT of hints in this chapter as to what Logan could possibly be OR to what he is here for. **

** I would love to know what you think he is and everyone who has guessed are very good at it. I'm not saying if any of you are right or not, but I'll just say some of you are VERY close!**

**So please review, they are like gold to me. I love to see what you think! **

**See you next chapter :)**

**Thanks,**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I had to stay at my grandmas and then I was hit with writer's block :/**

**But now, I have my mojo back and I can finsih this story by Christmas eve like I planned. I'm excited to write the last few chapters, but it's going to be sad.**

**There's lots of Christmas songs in this!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_Hello again!_

_Christmas is getting nearer and nearer my friends!_

_I'm so glad that today wasn't the end of the world; otherwise we would have missed Christmas!_

_That would have been a very sad day._

_But it isn't and now we can get even more excited!_

_I know most schools are now off for Christmas holidays._

_Can you believe it's only 4 days away?_

_I'm getting very busy now. The big day is almost here and I have a lot to do._

_At Christmas I have a big responsibility my friends._

_Anyway, how about we hear the next part of the story?_

_Let's see what's going to happen._

* * *

"Logan!"

Said boy looked up to see his three friends running up to him, school bags bouncing with each stride. Soon they were standing in front of him, cheeks flushed from the bitter wind.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked, nothing but concern showing in his eyes. He never thought Logan would be one to storm out of class, let alone leave school. Kendall hadn't even done that himself and he was surprised because Logan was such a soft and gentle type of guy. He didn't realise until it happened, just how much Logan believed in Christmas. He now knew the lengths Logan would go to so that everyone else would believe in Christmas too.

"Now I am, yeah. I overreacted a bit, sorry for that." Logan felt like he needed to apologise. It probably seemed really out of character. Logan himself couldn't really believe he had done it. But he was determined to do anything to help bring Christmas back to this town.

"Logan don't apologise for something I think was absolutely right."

Logan blinked. Carlos and Kendall turned to James, jaws dropped and acting as if he had just spontaneously burst into flames. This was the boy who just last week was saying that he wasn't getting anyone presents and that apart from receiving the gifts, Christmas was a waste of time.

"What?"

"You agree with him?"

James nodded.

"You, James Diamond?"

Again he repeated the action.

They just stared at him wide eyed. Logan smiled slightly to himself. Had he really made James believe in Christmas?

"Well, Logan's been badgering on at us enough this past week to get me thinking." James put up his hand when Carlos started to interrupt him. "Yes, I do think." he sent a playful glare to the Latino. "And he's made me realise how much I miss a real Christmas. It's been so long since we had a proper one."

"Exactly, and tomorrow I'm coming back to school and I'm gonna make sure everyone feels that way too."

* * *

_I think that Logan is starting to make a change._

_I, myself, would never have guessed that James would be the first to start believing in Christmas._

_I thought it would be Carlos._

_But that just shows what can happen at Christmas._

_After all, Christmas is a special time of year. _

_So, let's do one of those magical time skips, shall we?_

_When evening turns to night._

_And night turns to day._

_And now, in the space of mere minutes, the boys are back at school, with Logan determined to make everyone see the true meaning of Christmas._

* * *

"A Christmas concert?" Kendall asked sceptically. He watched as Logan taped the last poster he had printed out onto the wall and turned to face them.

"Yes! What better way to bring everyone together, celebrating Christmas, than to have a concert? Christmas songs, dances and talents!" he exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly in place.

"Um, Logan, I don't think the kids here want to sing Christmas songs." Carlos put out.

"Yeah and since everyone here hates Christmas..." Kendall ignored the way Logan coughed "I don't think they'll want to come together for this."

Logan' shoulders dropped and his expression visibly dulled. He turned back to face the wall and started to take the poster down. The others started to hear sniffles.

"Whoa, Logan, it's ok. You're trying." James told him gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Logan didn't turn around; he simply continued to take the poster down.

"Look, maybe there's another way you can get everyone to celebrate Christmas. You just have to think of another way to-"

"No, Kendall. I'm gonna get people singing and dancing and showing off their talents. I'm gonna get them to celebrate and come together. I'm going to do that."

They watched as Logan walked over to the next poster. They all looked to each other. Could Logan do it?

* * *

_We have a lot of time skips in this chapter._

_Here is another one, but only a few hours later._

_So, let's join the boy's in music class._

* * *

They had been asked by their teacher to play songs that everyone knew, everyone could sing along to. Whilst James, Carlos and Kendall were on the school keyboards, Logan had brought in his own guitar.

Logan strummed away and soon, started singing softly to himself. Noticing his friends were watching him, he looked up and smiled, singing and playing louder so they could hear properly.

_"__**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know..."**_

Seeing most people in the class, including the teacher were now listening to him, he decided to try and mix it up a bit.

**_"Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the..."_**

In an instance, the tune changed and he chuckled to himself as some stared at him in awe.

"**_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way."_**

Logan looked pointedly to his friends. They got the hint and slowly they joined in, so that they were singing as well.

**_"Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, Oh...what a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away!"_**

Everyone laughed as he yet again changed the song and started to sing along as well. Soon the whole class was singing and Logan knew that he was gradually accomplishing something. But he wanted the whole school, not just the whole class. So, standing up, he beckoned with his head and started to walk out of the classroom.

**_"Jingle bell time, is a swell time to...give it to someone special. Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away..."_**

Students came rushing out of their classrooms, teachers following. The janitors and cleaners stopped what they were doing. The principle walked down the corridor towards them. All to witness what this special boy was doing.

**_"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to...you scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy..." _**Logan paused, raising his eyebrows and skipping out the bad language, making everyone laugh.

He continued walking on, his destination: the cafeteria.

**_"You better watch out, you better not cry..."_**

Everyone reached the cafeteria, Logan jumped onto a table as well as his friends. Everyone was singing, even the teachers and the principle. He had brought everyone together, singing Christmas songs. Logan was practically glowing, his smile so bright it could light up Santa's sleigh.

**_"You better not pout, I'm telling you why..."_**

He paused. "Why?" he shouted to everyone. He strummed the last line as everyone sung it for him. "That's right! Cause..."

**_"Santa Claus is coming toooooo...Christmas Town!"_**

* * *

_And there we end that beautiful chapter._

_Logan is changing Christmas Town!_

_He's making them believe and really see the real meaning of Christmas._

_Did you sing along too? I certainly did!_

_I don't know about you, but that has just made me want to listen to lots and lots of Christmas songs!_

_Do you think Logan will be able to make the whole town as well as the students believe in Christmas again?_

_I hope so!_

_But until next time,_

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you sing along?**

**I hope you did and that you can review, because it means soo much to me to read all of them. **

**Some of you are REALLY good guessers! :D**

**Thanks again to all of you that have reviewed, favourited and followed! I love it that you love this story soo much!**

**See you next chapter! :D**

**Thanks,**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Christmas Eve!**

**I hope every body is ok!**

**This is the second to last chapter! :(**

**I aim to get the last chapter up later tonight because I won't be around for Christmas Day or the days after to update. If I don't manage to post the last chapter tonight, it'll be posted around 28th or 29th. If that happens, we'll just have to pretend it's Christmas then! :P**

**But I'll try my absolute best!**

**There's a shock in this chapter!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_Hello!_

_Good morning, afternoon, evening or night!_

_It is dependent on where you all are and I don't want to be wrong._

_I can't believe that it is Christmas Eve!_

_How time flies!_

_And that means that it's almost Christmas!_

_But, on a sad note, it does therefore mean that this story only has a few more chapters before it is over and finished._

_But, I promise you all that these last chapters will be the most brilliantly thrilling chapters of this whole tale!_

_Let's get onto it, shall we?_

* * *

Logan continued to spread his contagious Christmas cheer onto others until most of the school had some Christmas spirit present. It had been some time since the major event that caused everyone to start singing and come together. Logan now knew that at least the kids of this town were willing to change. He wasn't so sure about the adults.

He knew, from Kendall's mother, that her and her friends were sad to see Christmas go, but they weren't about to do anything to bring it back. She herself had said, although a lovely woman, that she couldn't deal with all the stress and chaos around at the joyous time.

It was clear that most of the other adults in Christmas Town, apart from people such as Noël and the woman and her child he had found on his first night there, that they shared the same views. Some probably would go even as far to say that they hated Christmas completely. It was one thing to change the children's opinions about Christmas, but the adults would prove a much harder task.

It was when Logan was yet again busking on the cold street corner of 34th, that an opportunity to change every single person's opinion about Christmas came around. Logan now only had less than two days to help bring Christmas back. If he were to complete his mission, he would be able to go onto another town; if not...he didn't want to think about that just yet. There was still time. But that time was rapidly running out.

Wrapping up the sweet melody of Walking in The Air, Logan watched, like normal, as the towns people dispersed and walked away. He didn't expect to come face to face, with a tall, broad man dressed in a suit, with the gold trimmings that could only mean one thing.

"Mayor Williams?" Logan gasped, eyes widening at the man before him. Well, there was more than one man before him. Two body guards flanked the mayors sides, even though this was a town of little crime or attacks. Why had the mayor come to speak to him? What if he was going to try and stop all of Logan's efforts to restore the Christmas cheer?

"Chris Tamispirs, I presume." The man replied, looking Logan up and down with scrutiny only a highly respected man could hold.

"Logan, sir."

"Very well, Logan. I hear you've been singing on this corner for the past two weeks now."

"Yes, sir. Just for an hour or two." Logan kept his gaze steady as he prepared to be shouted at about all of the things he wasn't allowed to do. Was busking illegal? Was trying to bring the Christmas cheer back a crime?

"And that you've been trying to raise this towns Christmas spirit."

"Y-yes sir." Logan couldn't remain confident as the mayor went on and on about everything he had done or was doing.

"And then there was the recent incident where you caused the whole school to abandon lessons, just to sing Christmas songs in the cafeteria."

Logan had no reply. He simply couldn't think of what to say next. The man before him raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Uh-well-you see...I just thought-um-that t-this town could use some Christmas s-spirit?" Logan all but squeaked. He was positive he was trembling and his hands were becoming clammy with nervousness.

A silence ebbed away between to the two, Logan trying to read what the man before him was thinking. He was typically very good at reading people, but this man wasn't letting anything show.

Suddenly, Mayor Williams' face changed and was taken over by an ear-splitting grin.

"And so it should!" he chuckled at Logan's nervousness. "I agree very much with you boy. This town has no Christmas spirit. I thought that when I became Mayor, I could change that. Well, I haven't gotten very far now, have I?"

Logan didn't know whether he should laugh himself, so he decided on an awkward chuckle.

"But then you came" his eyes lit up "and you just seem to do everything right. You have the right ideas and you've changed many people's views on Christmas already. I don't know how you've done it, it seems almost magical, but I would love to help you on the final hurdle."

"The final hurdle?" Logan questioned.

"Yes. Making everyone believe in Christmas! And I have an idea on how to do just that!"

Logan looked at him hopefully.

"Come on, let's go to my quarters and see what we can think of together." The man started walking, stopping in the middle of the street to see if he was coming. Logan smiled. Maybe he could do this by the time he had to leave. Maybe.

* * *

_I'm excited to see what this idea is!_

_Well, I am telling this story, so I do know. _

_But figuratively speaking, I am very excited._

_I can tell you that Logan and Mayor Williams stayed up late into the night, sharing ideas and combining them together to try and create something that would really get everyone together. It was early morning, the next day when they finally found something that would work._

_And if it did work, then Christmas town would be Christmassy once again._

Everyone had gathered on the Christmas Eve morning. There had been announcements all over the town earlier in the day. Over the radio, on TV and even by people shouting out down every street. They had been told to come out to the town square, which was actually right opposite 34th street. The Mayor apparently had an important announcement to make.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Mayor Williams started as he saw all of the town's people before him. He noticed how un-festive they looked and he was determined to see that changed.

"I know you're wondering why I called you all here." He started, looking out towards everyone. "And there is a very good reason. Christmas Town over the years has become dull and boring. We hold no Christmas spirit even though our name suggests we do. I set out to change that years ago, but never succeeded." He turned and smiled at Logan in the audience, who was standing next to his friends.

"And then that boy, right there, started to change what I couldn't. He's brought Christmas spirit back to your children and now, we both intend to do the same for you." He chuckled when Logan was wrapped in a headlock by the other boys.

"You see that tree" Mayor Williams pointed to the tallest tree in the town square. It was shaped much like a Christmas tree and had been there for many decades. "When I was young, that tree there used to be used for a town Christmas tree. I ask now, after all these years, that we do the same."

People looked at the man confused. Some smiled or nodded, them too remembering what it used to be like. Some children looked at it, wondering how it could have ever been used as a Christmas tree.

"Bring any spare decorations you have." The mayor shouted. "Bring ornaments, ball balls, stars, candy canes, lights and tinsel! Make decorations if you want! And bring them all back here by 3pm. That is when we shall then decorate the tree like it used to be, with all of our decorations. Go! Go and bring back what you can find!"

There was a mighty uproar of people bustling about, some running, and some skipping even. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Logan looked around as his friends ran over to their families and started to tug their arms so that they could get everything they had. He grinned as he realised that many of the adults were willing to change. They were willing to bring back Christmas. Logan went over to the mayor, waiting with him for the town's people to start arriving with all sorts of different decorations.

* * *

_They're going to decorate the tree!_

_It looks like Logan has finally helped change Christmas Town so that they believe in Christmas!_

_Or has he?_

* * *

After many hours, the tree was fully decorated. Everyone was smiling and some were even crying. They had never seen such a beautiful tree and they couldn't believe they had ever given up on Christmas. One thing everyone was sure of was that Christmas was definitely back.

The mayor stood in front of the button that would turn on the tree lights. He got everyone to count down from ten. When they reached one, he pressed the button.

But instead of a magical site, with people gasping at the beauty, the lights sparked and nothing happened. They all waited, but still, the tree remained dark.

"I knew this was a waste of time!" One man shouted.

"Yeah, why did we even do this?" Another person added. Soon, everyone was shouting.

"I believed in Christmas for this?"

"This is stupid!"

"Christmas is stupid!"

"I hate Christmas!"

"Me too!"

"Everyone does!"

"Yeah!"

Logan's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening. He had worked so hard. He tried to speak up, to say anything, but a strange tightness in his chest stopped him. He couldn't breathe. His heart was thumping erratically and his vision blurred. This couldn't be happening yet! He still had time! He had time before his mission had to be completed! But his brain didn't seem to want to listen to the logic of time.

Logan cried out as a searing pain shot throughout his whole being. He was vaguely aware of the town's people still shouting out, arguing with each other or the mayor. He was also aware of his friends racing towards him, but then Logan knew nothing.

That's when Logan collapsed and everyone went silent.

* * *

_Oh no!_

_What has happened to Logan?_

_What do you think has happened?_

_You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter!_

_Sadly though, the next chapter will be the last._

_Oh well, we had fun didn't we?_

_And we still have a whole other chapter to go!_

_I shall see you then._

_But for now,_

_I bid you a good day and night._

* * *

**There you are!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Once again, I will try to update later, but if not, by 28th or 29th :)**

**Please review! It's amazing to see what you think! Especially as these are the last chapters!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**This is the final chapter!**

**I've enjoyed writing this story so incredibly much! It's been an honour :)**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, it means so much, so thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

**I am very proud of this last chapter, it has a lot of angst and finally everything is revealed!**

**I am very happy with this story, it is the first ever story that I have completed :)**

**So, here is the very last chapter!**

**For the last time, I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

_And here it is!_

_The very last chapter!_

_I must say, I have enjoyed our time together very much indeed and it is one I shall cherish._

_I hope you have liked this story, with me bantering on. _

_I hope we can do something like this again sometime._

_Maybe even next Christmas!_

_In this concluding chapter, we will find out many things:_

_My true identity_

_Who Logan really is_

_If Logan is going to be ok or not_

_I can't wait to tell you this final part and for you all to see whether you have guessed right or wrong._

_So, for the last time, let's get to the story!_

* * *

Time stood still.

No one uttered a word.

Everyone could only stare at the fallen boy, not knowing what to do.

Kendall, James and Carlos rushed forward, throwing themselves down beside their friend. The first thing they noticed was how white Logan was. He could blend into the light snow that covered the ground. Logan's breaths were ragged and sharp, a wheezing sound making its way through the silence. His lips were an awful shade of pale blue, telling them that the little oxygen getting through wasn't enough.

Carlos grabbed the boy's hand, but dropped it. The small hand was so incredibly cold. It was like Logan was dead. But he wasn't. The boys all looked to each other. Was Logan dying?

Kendall gently pulled Logan's body into his lap, hoping to give him warmth. He looked down at his little friend, pain clearly etched on his face.

"Logan? Logan can you hear me?" he whispered. He repeated the words, louder and louder, over and over. "Logan! Come on, please! You've got to be able to hear me!" He shouted, shaking Logan's shoulders.

Kendall didn't want much for Christmas. He hadn't put a lot on his Christmas list. He was pretty sure the one thing he did want though, was virtually impossible. You see, Kendall didn't want the latest hair products like James, a new helmet like Carlos or even a practical joke set like his little sister Katie. What Kendall really wanted for Christmas...was someone to share it with. Not his family or a girlfriend. Kendall had found out long ago that he liked his own gender. He had been waiting for that perfect somebody to come along, but they never did.

Then Logan came. Something about the boy gave Kendall butterflies in his stomach. He was so cute and adorable. The way Logan was so determined to bring Christmas back to their town was truly admirable. Ever since Logan arrived out of nowhere, he had been trying to figure of what Logan was hiding, why Logan coughed or threw up when someone mentioned something bad about Christmas. He simply couldn't figure it out though. Logan was that special someone for Kendall, and now he was losing him.

Logan's eyelids started to flutter and he weakly pried them apart. The tired brown orbs looked up at Kendall and ventured over to James and Carlos.

"L-Logan." Kendall said his voice cracking.

"Hey Kendall." Logan whispered, smiling softly.

"Are you...ok?" Carlos asked hopefully. Their hope was crushed when Logan shook his head.

"I'm going, Carlos." He told the boy. "I-I was sent here to complete a mission. I failed." He coughed slightly as he shifted, hissing as the hot, fiery pain returned.

"What mission? You can't leave us Logan!" James cried, tears pouring down his face. The other two boys were crying as well. Even some of the people surrounding them were crying.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologised. "I have to. If I succeeded I would get to move on, if not..." he trailed off.

"No! Logan please!" Kendall all but sobbed. He turned to the crowd. "Someone call 911!" he shouted. A few people took out their phones, but Logan stopped them.

"It's too late, Kendall. I can't be saved. Only you can save me...and that's not going to happen."

"How?" Carlos exclaimed, desperate to stop Logan from dying. "How can we help? We'll do anything! Don't give up on us Logan! Please don't leave us!"

"It doesn't matter, Carlitos. It's over now, I failed and now I'm dying." He took in a huge breath; it was getting hard to breathe. "I've really enjoyed my time here guys. You've shown me what it's like to be a real teenager. Thank you so much. I'll never forget you."

"We'll never forget you either." The three all chorused, tears flowing freely and sobs catching in their throats. They watched as Logan's eyes became duller, his breaths slowing.

"I-If you w-want t-to k-now w-who I r-really a-am..." Logan sucked in a huge breath, it wasn't long now. He only had the strength to say a few more words. "M-my n-name." With that, his eyes closed and his breaths stopped.

Logan was dead.

"Logan! No Logan! Don't do this to us! Please!" Carlos sobbed, clinging to James who was also sobbing.

Kendall too was in pieces, but he was confused. Logan's name?

"Chris Logan Tamispirs" he whispered to himself. When Logan had told him his name the first time, he had hesitated. Was that his real name?

"Chris Tamispirs" he said louder. He thought and thought the cogs in his brain working away...and then in clicked.

"Chris Tamispirs!" he shouted. James and Carlos looked over at him wearily.

"Kendall?" James questioned sadly.

"Logan's real name was Chris Tamispirs! He said that was who he really was. It didn't make sense, but then I realised...it's an anagram!"

The two looked at him confused.

"His name! Christ Tamispirs is an anagram of Christmas spirit! Logan was the actual Christmas spirit!"

Some people gasped at the revelation, one woman fainted. James and Carlos looked back at Kendall.

"And that's why he got sick when people bad mouthed Christmas. They had no Christmas spirit and that meant Logan was harmed." James pieced together.

"And then the tree wouldn't light up...everyone said they hated Christmas! That's why Logan..." Carlos couldn't finish his sentence, looking down at Logan.

"I have an idea." Kendall announced. "But we need everyone to join in." He looked around before starting to sing.

**_"You better not shout, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why..." _**his soft voice travelled around, James and Carlos soon joining in themselves.

**_"Santa Claus is coming to town..." _**more people realised what they had to do. Noël started sing as well, Mayor Williams and the boys' families.

**_"He's making a list, checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty or nice..."_**Half of the crowd were now singing along, smiling and laughing. Their Christmas spirit was coming back.

**_"Santa Claus is coming to town..."_** James and Carlos got up, going around and getting everyone to sing, getting everyone to join in. And so they did.

**_"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!"_**

It was like the town had suddenly come alive. Everyone had arms around each other, everyone happy and singing for a good cause. Everyone regaining their Christmas spirit.

**_"Oh, you better not shout, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why..."_**

They ended the song, all harmonizing as one.

**_"Santa Claus is coming...to Christmas Town!"_**

Kendall smiled and looked down. He was shocked. There was no one there. Logan was gone completely, his arms left empty. He didn't see what hadn't worked. Everyone had their Christmas spirit back, so Logan should have at least woken up.

Suddenly, something flickered behind them. Everyone turned around slowly, to see the most magical site before them. The tree was lit up, but that's not all.

There, right in the middle of the street, was a big, present filled red sleigh. With gold runners and reins, the sleigh was hooked onto 9 reindeer. The one at the front had a lit up red nose and seemed to be smiling.

A man stood beside the sleigh. He was slightly plump, dressed in all red with white trimmings and black boots. He had a white beard and a big, smiling mouth. Santa Claus.

* * *

_That's me!_

_I just had to appear in this story and what better way for you to find out who I am!_

_Yes, your narrator for this story...is the one and only Santa Claus himself._

_But oh no, this story isn't over just yet!_

* * *

"Santa?" Carlos breathed out, loud enough for everyone to hear. The man chuckled.

"Yes Carlos, you are right." He walked closer, still smiling. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. But they had learnt that everything was possible.

"Well done, Kendall" he addressed the blonde. "You and your friends were able to figure it out."

"Yeah, but not in time." Kendall replied sadly. Santa chuckled and looked towards the towns Christmas tree.

"Why Kendall, I would have thought you could believe anything could happen after tonight." He pointed and everyone looked to the tree.

Someone walked towards them. His face no longer pale, but colourful with life. His lips no longer blue, but pink. His eyes no longer dull, but bright and happy like the first time they had seen him. And as he stopped right next to Santa, Kendall finally smiled again.

"Logan." The three boys lunged at their friend and hugged him with all their might. The brown haired boy hugged back, laughing. The three boys swore they had never heard such an amazing sound as Logan's sweet laughter.

"You came back!" Carlos exclaimed once they had let him go.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have been able to come back if it wasn't for you guys, especially you Kendall."

Kendall blushed but he chose to ignore it. "Thanks, Logan. Thanks for coming back." Logan smiled again and his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Oh! Everyone, I would like you to meet Santa Claus, my...father" he smiled as Santa pulled Logan into a one armed hug.

The little children all squealed and ran forward hugging the bearded man and collecting presents he gave them.

After a while, Santa sighed. "Alright, I'm afraid we have to be going now. There's a lot of children in the world who'll be waiting for me to give them some presents!" he cried. "Come on, Logan. We need to start work."

Logan nodded and turned to his friends. His expression softened as he realised he had to leave them. "Bye guys, I'll miss you." He said, hugging James and Carlos. He looked at Kendall.

"Can't you stay?" Kendall asked. He had just got Logan back and now he had to say goodbye to him all over again. He thought of ways he could get Logan to stay, but they faded away when Logan shook his head.

"Sorry Kendall. But I have to help my dad and then go onto other towns whose Christmas cheer has disappeared. I need to help them too."

Kendall nodded and hugged his friend, never wanting to let go. He let go and watched as Logan hugged everyone else, before turning around and walking back to the sleigh.

* * *

_You might think this is the ending._

_Well, the ending is near, but I think a good story is one with a happy ending._

_Don't you?_

* * *

"Dad?" Logan asked Santa in a hushed tone, glancing back at his forlorn friends. The man looked at him knowingly.

"You want to stay?" he guessed. Logan nodded.

"Logan, you are needed elsewhere, to help other towns and their people." The wise old man reasoned. Logan sighed.

"I know...but have you looked at Kendall's wish for Christmas?" Logan reached into the sleigh, bringing out the magic list which told Santa exactly what each child wanted. He searched for Kendall's name and showed the thing written there.

**Name Christmas Wish:**

**Kendall Francis Knight – Someone special. His one true love.**

Santa sighed and rubbed his beard. He looked at Logan and back at the list. Then he smiled.

"I know that your wish is the same, Logan, is it not?" the boy before him nodded. Santa sighed again. "Well, if Kendall's wish is to get his special someone, I can't not let a wish come true!"

Logan's smile turned into a grin as he raced back to Kendall, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy and pulling him close.

"Y-you're back?" Kendall asked.

"Your Christmas wish is to find your one true love, Kendall. Well...if that's the case, then I'm here to stay." Kendall's face lit up.

"Really?" he gasped.

Logan brought his hands up to Kendall's face, stroking his cheeks. He gave a reassuring smile before leaning forward and closing his eyes. Kendall's hands found their way to Logan's hips and he closed the gap, eyes also falling shut. Their lips connected, fireworks setting off between them. James and Carlos laughed, happy that the two had finally got their Christmas wish.

Pulling apart, the two both smiled at each other. The town clock chimed in the background, 12 times, signalling the start of Christmas day.

Logan smiled and pecked Kendall's lips again.

"Merry Christmas, Kendall." He told him. Kendall brought Logan back into an embrace, resting his head on top of the brunette's.

"No, merry Christmas to you...Logan."

* * *

_And so ends our little Christmas tale._

_About realising the true meaning of Christmas._

_Christmas Town continued to celebrate Christmas every year after that, each year getting better and better._

_The streets would no longer be dull and boring, but filled with lights and laughing children._

_The tree in the town square would always be decorated by the town's people on the very first day of December._

_Everyone would love giving even more than receiving._

_The four boys stayed friends forever more, having many more amazing times together._

_And Kendall and Logan always remembered the time that they got their Christmas wishes._

_I even visited them sometimes!_

_I do hope you all liked reading this Christmas tale._

_I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year._

_And that all of your very own Christmas wishes come true this Christmas._

_So from me to you,_

_Ho Ho Ho...Merry Christmas!_

* * *

**So I really hoped you liked the last chapter and the story!**

**It would be so nice for you to review the last chapter, letting me know if you liked the story and what you thought of the last chapter :)**

**Did any of you guess right? As I said, some of you are very good guessers, so well done if you got the narrator, what Logan was or what he meant by going and what his mission was right!**

**Please please review. It would make my christmas so much better!**

**Once again, I hope you liked this story.**

**I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and an awesome new year.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x **

**Ho Ho Ho :P**


End file.
